hogwarts_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dulcie Forceville
Dulcie Druella Foysol '(née '''Forceville ') English Pure-blood witch,youngest daughter of Atticus and Philomena Forceville (née Cobble) , youngest sister of Ursula and Drusilla Forceville, wife of Hubertus Foysol, mother of Magnus, Curthbert and Sophronia Foysol. Biography Early life and her Sister Drusilla Forceville ]]Dulcie Forceville was the ,youngest daughter of Atticus and Philomena Forceville (née Cobble) , born in 1960 in the aristocratic Forceville family. She had two older sisters Ursula and Drusilla Forceville, Dulcie was taught the philosophy of blood purity from a young age and grew up prejudiced in favour of pure-bloods. Dulcie was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971-1978. Sorted into Slytherin House, she met her future husband, Hubertus Foysol, whilst at Hogwarts. Hogwarts years (1971-1978) At the age of eleven, Dulcie started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was Sorted into Slytherin house .She became quite skilled at History of Magic of Professor Cuthbert Binns and Potions. in the First Year she befriended a Muggle-born witch Christopher Edwards, She befriended Christopher she hid her two sisters, because she was pure blood philosophy. The two made friends with Edmund, Caroline and Lisanna. This set of five formed a group of Grysly Gang, for the two Gryffindor Christopher and Caroline and the three Slytherins. The second year, the friendship between her and Christopher was discovered by her eldest sister, Ursula said nothing to her parents, her friend Christopher was arrested by her brother's group (her father's son and other daughter) her standing up to stop the bullying she exclaimed in front of her brother. "I never considered you my brother" she pulled her friend away. In the third year, she and her friends joined the Lions Club created by Transfiguration Septimus Lions. her brother's group never stopped teasing christopher, especially Hubertus Foysol always stood up to argue with her "Do you not bully my friend, Foysol" he argued with her "A noble lady like you but close friends with a Mudblood this filthy " ''she pointed the wand at Foysol in the face,"I forbid you to say such a close friend "''she said and turned and walked away with Christopher and the gang, her brother pulled the foysol away. In her fourth year, She and Caroline were in the Library of Hubertus Foysol approaching us and apologizing over the years for bullying her best friend. She said nothing and remained silent and he invited all her friends to eat.She thought that his invitation to all her friends certainly had a purpose, but that was not the case because he had just broken up with his lover. During foysol's meal inviting her to see him keep looking at her, she turned red.During the Yule ball she danced with champion Durmstrang Institute Lucas Denich. in the fifth year she and her friends Edmund, Christopher, Caroline and Lisanna joined phoenix Hogwarts Army during the First Wizarding War.After the first war, she returned to the school hogwarts with her friends, and there she began to reciprocate Hubertus' feelings, and the two of them began dating. After Hogwarts (1978-1990) Atticus found his daughter as affectionate as ever, but refusing to follow the old pure-blood line. Dulcie eventually married Hubertus Foysol,Served as her rival This was something of a disappointment for Atticus and Philomena, who had higher hopes of someone whose family featured on the "[[Sacred Twenty-Eight|Sacred Twenty-Eight]]". Physical appearance Dulcie was a girl with silvery blonde hair and cold blue eyes and shiny white skin and a clear, cold voice, although it was commented in the Ursula and Drusilla sisters, she was very like my elder sister Ursula.Her beautyful always attracts every son at school, of course, including her future husband, Hubertus Foysol. Personality and traits Dulcie was a smart and cool girl who taught her pure philosophy, she was very kind. According to her sister Drusilla she was very arrogant and gentle, did not listen to anyone in the family, liked to do her own way, disrespect for her purity. some of her family loved her more than any of her grandchildren, she disappointed everyone in her house by playing with a Muggle-born. They had never discarded her since she married a Pure-blood Hubertus Foysol . Dulcie was a woman dedicated to her family and friends. Thus, in many ways, Dulcie's personality contradicted the "evil Slytherin" stereotype held by many students of the other Houses. Instead, she appeared to embody the Slytherin principle of fraternity, as seen by her standing by her friends, family, and allies. Magical abilities and skills of Dulcie Forceville ]] She was noted for her particular talent in Potion-making and was able to conjure a corporeal doe Patronus, a mark of superior magical ability. * '''Love: Dulcie loved her husband and the her children ,She did everything to protect them and was willing to sacrifice everything for them. * Defence Against the Dark Arts: As a committed member of Phoenix Hogwarts Army,Dulcie learned how to cast numerous defensive and offensive spells under the instruction of Charlus Crawford. Dulcie demonstrated her excellent defensive abilities by fighting in Battle of Hogwarts against numerous Lord Phantom Army and surviving. * Duelling: Despite her young age, Dulcie was a very competent duellist. At the age of fifteen, she participated in and survived the Battle of the Astronomy Tower with no more than a few minor injuries. During the Battle of Hogwarts she, Taree and Caroline duelled against the notorious Curtis's mother ,Doris Frenlly .in the second hogwarts battle She and Edmund fought with the infamous witch Pursilla Clearvon, who almost died and her husband came to the rescue. * Creativity: Dulcie was a very creative and artistic witch. She invented a The magic witch's hat that, with a tap of a wand. * Leadership skills: At the age of sixteen, Dulcie co-led Dumbledore's Army along with her friends, Christopher,Edmund, Caroline and Lisanna. Category:Forceville family Category:Foysol family Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Slytherin Category:Phoenix's Army Category:Descendants of the Cobble family Category:Descendants of the Griggs family Category:Female Category:Character Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Pure-blood Category:Witch Category:Children of rich family Category:Who participated in the second witch battle Category:Personal blue eyes Category:Personal Silvery-blonde hair Category:Grysly Gang Category:Born in 1960 Category:Who participated in the first witch battle Category:Phoenix Hogwarts Army Category:Hubertus Foysol's romantic relationships Category:Edmund Crossman's Romantic Relationships